charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazi Demon
Kazi Demons, often referred to as Kazis, are low-level demons that are spawn from the body of their king. Each Kazi is connected to the king, causing him to feel everything they feel. Vanquishing the king destroys all Kazis. The Kazis possess incredible strength and can exert high pressure on the skulls of their victims, which causes their veins to engorge and can lead to death. In contrast to their strength, Kazis appear weak of mind and cannot read. History In 2003, Kazi warriors frequently attacked the Charmed Ones. After a date at the manor, her boyfriend Nate Parks stepped into the kitchen and a Kazi faded in behind Paige and attacked by placing his hands on her head. She was able to orb out and call for Leo and Piper, who blew him up. After this incident, which left a scorch mark on the carpet, Paige was determined to get rid of the Kazis for good so she could have a love life. She created a potion to stun a Kazi warrior, so she could interrogate it and kill the Kazi King, thereby killing all his minions. The Crone, who was scheming to steal Wyatt, brought the Kazi warrior back after he was vanquished by Piper. She told him to tell his King she requested a meeting. She then asked the King to send another warrior after The Charmed Ones when they were vulnerable from her Monkey Totem spell. The warrior fought Paige and Phoebe in the attic, before Piper was able to blow up a couch that knocked him unconscious. They trapped the warrior in a Crystal Cage and Paige began interrogating him with a marker and paper. When Phoebe came back, she asked if the Kazi could even read. The warrior replied that he couldn't, but Paige would not believe him. As the warrior named the Crone, she angrily vanquished the king, thus vanquishing the warrior as well. Powers and Abilities ;Kazi Demons *'Pressurization:' The ability to induce a high pressure on someone's skull, therefore, engorging their veins and eventually killing them. *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fading manner. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. ;Kazi King *'Genesis:' The ability to spawn lesser beings. The Kazi King could create warriors from his own flesh. *'Life Link:' The ability to connect one life to another. The king was connected to all of his warriors and could sense their pain. When he was vanquished, all his minions died with him. Gallery 5x20KaziKing.png 5x20KaziDemon.png 5x20P1.png 5x20P8.png 5x20-12.png Kaziattic1.jpg 5x20P24.png Kaziattic2.jpg| Kazicage2.jpg| Kazicage3.jpg Kazitalk.jpg| Kazitalk2.jpg| Kazitalk3.jpg| Kazivanq.jpg| Notes and Trivia *The Kazi King was only shown to use one warrior at a time. He was shown to be in terrible pain when the Charmed Ones were torturing his warrior, which is possibly the reason he only sent one. *The Book of Shadows lists Swarm Demons as being distant cousins of Kazis and Vampires, particularly their hive-like nature. *Kazi Demons were mentioned by Paige Matthews again while comparing her work as a witch to Henry Mitchell. *Kazi minions are revealed being illiterate, though it is unknown if this is true about their king. Appearances Kazi Demons appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Evil